


Little Things

by Keiriiverse



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Food, Life Lessons, M/M, gays being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Shinnok learns to enjoy the little things in his new life.
Relationships: Raiden/Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 14





	Little Things

With this new life, Shinnok discovered many things about himself he had not known before. Namely, that he liked sweet things.

Being a god, food was not a requirement for him. But much like sleep, Shinnok had learned to appreciate the little things. It began with small things, like seeing Raiden enjoy some steamed dumplings or the kombat kids licking this cold creamy substance off of cones.

“What is it you have there?” he asked them one day.

“Ice cream.” said Kung Jin. Shinnok cocked an eyebrow as he eyed the off white treat. “You wanna try some?” the Shaolin offered.

Genuinely curious, Shinnok mimicked the motions he had seen the young ones do and lapped his tongue over the ice cream. Taken aback by the coldness, he almost jerked the iced treat off the cone as he pulled back.

“Cold.” Shinnok said through chilled lips.

“Sorry! You okay?” Kung Jin asked, worried.

Taking a moment, Shinnok let the ice cream warm in his mouth before swirling in about. It was sweet, creamy and very nice. The smile in the former elder gods face assured Kung Jin that he was alright.

“Well, I’m very well and that ice cream is delicious.” 

And from then on, Shinnok became more open to trying food in small portions. Like the aforementioned dumplings Raiden had. ‘Soft, warm and flavorful,’ though the old god. 

Shinnok learned that he enjoyed coffee after much cream and sugar, and some kinds of tea, usually black teas. But the day he tried cake, that was the point of no return…

Shinnok sat watching one of his favorite horror films, The Haunting, with Raiden at his back and a slice of red velvet cake in his hands. Horror films and literature was another joy Shinnok has found in this new life. Aside from the more gory fair, which the elder god had gotten monstrously desensitized to, Shinnok loved the suspense, the chills, the sheer angst and misery the characters went through.

“Care for another slice, love?” asked Raiden just after a suspenseful moment in the movie had passed. Shinnok shook himself from his stupor and nodded.”

“Yes, yes please.” he handed Raiden the small dish and curled his long legs to his chest.

Raiden only smiled and went to fetch the cake. Watching Shinnok grow like this, finding his likes and dislikes and becoming a fully rounded person was such a wonderful feeling to the thunder god.

Returning, he leaned down and gently kissed Shinnoks hair, unfortunately startling the poor former elder god. Shinnok yelped and leapt from his seat, almost knocking the cake from Raidens hands.

“You brute! What do you think you’re doing?!” an incensed Shinnok demanded. Raiden could only smile at the flustered elder god.

“Forgive me, I didn't think you would become so agitated over a simple film.” he said as he sat back down.

Shinnok huffed and plopped himself against Raidens broad chest once more and took the cake plate. “You’re lucky you’re so damn attractive, thunder god.” 

Raiden only smiled and wrapped his arms around Shinnoks waist, half paying attention to the movie and half leaning his head into the other gods hair.


End file.
